Soulmates
by sailormoon19
Summary: It was 1990 when Santana and Brittany were born in the same hospital on the same day. They didn't know it then, but life already had a plan laid out for them. Sometimes it doesn't matter how hard you fight this plan, you always end up in the same place, with the same person. THREE SHOT. Brittana.
1. Too late

1990:

'You can do this honey you are strong and you are beautiful!' Michael Pierce encouraged as he tried to loosen the vice grip his wife held on his hand. If she gripped any harder he thought it might fall off from the pressure.

'Sweety I – argh jesussss- sweety I love you but – oh my god – if you don't shut up and squeeze my hand I'm going to grab this IV stand and stick it – '

'OK HUN! I'm squeezing alright do you feel that sweety?' Michael had never seen a look of such a struggle of emotions in his wife's eyes.

'Alright Lilly we have reached ten centremetres now, so what I want you to do for me is push ok can you do that?'

'ARRRGHHHH yes – yes I can do it' Lilly growled and gripped her husband's hand tighter.

'That's right you can do it –'

'SHUT UP MICHAEL!'

*In the next room*

'Uh I-I'm sorry Mrs Lopez I d-don't understand what you're-'

'Sacarlo de mí ahora!'

'Jesus Maribel just speak english for the poor woman.' Mr. Lopez shut his mouth back up when he saw the look of pure rage on his wife's graceful latina features. He quickly recovered and turned to the flushed Midwife. 'She wants you to get it out of her now!' the woman nodded with visible nerves.

'O-ok Mrs. Lopez ready to start pushing?'

'I've been pushing for the last four hours!'

XXXXXXXXXX

'Which one's yours?'

Maribel Lopez would normally stiffen at this woman's close proximity but for some reason unbeknownst to herself she found it rather comforting. Maybe it was because she had just experienced the most beautiful miracle of life and now she was staring down at her glowing baby girl wrapped up in her pink blanket, or perhaps it was because this woman next to her was floating on the high cloud of happiness with her and through this some form of bond was made.

'That's my beautiful little rascal right there.' Maribel answered proudly and tapped on the barrier of glass separating the mothers from their children for the time being. 'Look at her, only a couple of hours old and she's already front and centre, bringing in the crowds. Hasn't stopped screaming since she came out though'

Lilly chuckled. 'She's gorgeous. Mine hasn't stopped screaming either…I tried to feed her but…I just don't know what she wants.' Lilly placed her hand on the glass and watched her daughter scream from the back row of babies.

'Mmm' Maribel hummed knowing the feeling.

At that moment a young nurse walked by and lilly gently placed her hand on the girl's arm to stop her movements. 'Uh I'm sorry to ask this but would you be able to go check on our girl's, they still haven't stopped screaming and – '

'Of course dear' the young nurse answered with a nod. 'Which one's are yours?'

'Brittany.' Lilly answered proudly.

'And Santana.' Maribel added.

'Beautiful names, I'll see what I can do.'

'Oh wait!' the nurse stopped as lilly stepped forward and eyed her name badge. 'Michelle? Thankyou very much.'

'It's my pleasure.'

A few moments later the two women saw Michelle enter the area their babies were held. Michelle could pick quite easily which were Santana and Brittany, she just followed the ear piercing noise. She picked up little Brittany first and was shocked at her crystal blue eyes, the clearest she had seen. Brittany still yelled as she walked over to where Santana was held. As soon as she scooped Santana up into her other arm it was like the world had paused for a moment. Michelle thought perhaps she had finally gone deaf from all the screaming but as she looked down at the small babies in her arms she found them staring at each other in silence. She looked up in wonderment to see Maribel and Lilly in the same confused state.

When she turned her attention back to the blissful babies she found them smiling gently at each other. Little Brittany's hand was resting on the cusp of Santana's blanket and they were just staring.

'Well I'll be damned.' Michelle gasped lightly. 'Don't tell anyone girls, but I think you two were lucky enough to find your soulmate the very first day you were put on this earth.'

A little chuckle sounded from the baby Latina.

2000: 10 years old

'Brittany give me the rest of your dots!'

Brittany was startled as the sun shining above her onto the schoolyard bench was blocked out by an unwelcome figure.

'N-no I'm saving them for San, she'll be back from the bathroom any minute.' She was hoping that by saying Santana would be back any minute that Puck would retreat in fright of the Latina beating him to the ground again..no such luck.

'Well your body guard isn't here so give me the dots! Just give them' Puck tried to pry them from Brittany's hand but she held strong. 'Come on Ditzy Brittany don't be stupid and just let go!'

'HEY!'

Puck spun around at the familiar raspy voice which turned his blood cold instantly. He wasn't ready for the fist which collided with his chubby cheeks.

'Don't ever call Brittany stupid again! She's smarter than you'll ever be!'

Puck was already half way across the playground by the time Santana had finished her rant. She only knew a few Spanish words, but most of which she picked up from her mother in times if stress usually did the trick.

She approached her friend softly who had cowered behind the bench, knowing to relax her body language before entering Brittany's world again.

'You ok Britt?' Brittany nodded with a smile.

'Thanks San, look I saved you some dots!'

2005: 15 years old

'Britt move over a little bit.' Santana huffed.

'I'm already on the edge of the bed San. I told you I could sleep on the floor.'

'And I told you that I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed.'

'But it's ok for you to take up all the room?' Brittany teased. 'Come on we've slept in my single bed together loads of times.'

'Yeah but that was before you decided to sprout up like a bean stalk and take up most of the bed.' Santana turned onto her side figuring that was the only way she was going to be able to lie semi-comfortably.

'Then just climb me like Jack.' Santana could hear the excitement in the blondes tone without having to peer through the darkness to see her smile. Santana couldn't help that her mind went straight to the gutter.

'W-what?'

'San you could just lay on me! That way we would both have enough room.' Before Santana could argue the blonde was dragging her small body on top of her and tightening her arms around her waist.

'Uhh' Santana couldn't quite figure out where to rest her head or put her arms so she held her frozen posture until she heard a giggle from the girl beneath her.

'San relax, it's just me.' She couldn't help but smile and laugh at her own ridiculous behaviour. It was after all only Brittany. The girl she had known since she was born. The girl she had play dates with until they ended up going to the same school together. The girl she was going to start highschool with by her side. The girl she could trust with her life.

Santana loosened her muscles and let her body mould into the blonde beneath her. She rested her head on Brittany's chest and let her arms dangle along the sheets, trusting Brittany to hold her in place.

'Better?' Brittany giggled

'mhmm. Britt?'

'Yeah San?'

Santana spoke into the crook of brittany's neck, her lips ghosting across pale skin which seemed to tense if she got too close. 'Why don't you just get a double bed now?'

'Mom doesn't want me to get one. She thinks it will encourage me to become sexually active because I would be able to fit another person in there. But I think it's silly, I mean we could easily have sex right now, because if you think about it you're already on top so all I would have to do is –'

'Britt!' Santana's head had sprung up to stop her friend saying anymore.

'What?' Brittany had that innocent look in her eye, like she had no idea of the implications of her words.

'Uh, n-nothing, just …yeah don't worry.' Santana sighed and rested her head back to Brittany's chest. 'Have you thought about…you know…doing that?' Santana inwardly cursed herself for even continuing on with this conversation but her curiosity got the better of her. She had been thinking a lot lately about what it would feel like to have sex but she didn't want to bring it up with Brittany in case she thought she was weird. I mean they had never really talked about sex before..

'With you?' Brittany asked evenly, like the question was an everyday occurance. Santana spluttered.

'A-ah no I meant like in general..Like have you thought about doing it with anyone? You seem like you're into Mike.'

Brittany nodded slowly causing Santana's head to slide further into her neck. 'Mike's cool…but I wouldn't have sex with him…not yet anyway.'

'Not ready?' Santana asked, suddenly very interested in this topic.

'No I'm definitely ready, I mean sometimes I get so horny –'

'Britt.'

'Sorry. Anyway I do like Mike but I just don't think he's the right person for my first time. Remember our first kiss?'

Santana nodded against Brittany's neck. How could she forget? They were thirteen when they decided they wanted to kiss someone. Brittany was over at Santana's house afterschool and the two were discussing what they thought it would feel like. After a few hours of giggles and blushes they both agreed they didn't want to kiss someone at school until they were good at it. It was that night in Santana's bed when Brittany leant over to give her a kiss goodnight on the cheek and leant that extra bit further and caught her lips. They stayed still together like that for minutes before Santana worked up the nerve to kiss her back. They still kissed sometimes, but only ever in the dark before they went to sleep.

'Well practicing with each other meant we were really good at it when we kissed boys because we knew what to expect. So maybe we should do that with sex too.' Santana's whole body tensed. Did her best friend just suggest that they have sex?! Surely that's not normal…

'Uh britt…' Santana didn't quite know what to say. She didn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings but at the same time this situation was just ridiculous, and it didn't help that Brittany's body was so goddamn warm and soft. 'Sex is a lot different to kissing…like A LOT, and plus we're GIRLS.' She accentuated to try and get her point across. This was crazy! She couldn't believe she was actually in the situation where she had to argue why she shouldn't sleep with her best friend.

'So shouldn't it be easier if we're both girls? I mean at least we will know what feels good.' This caused a blush from the Latina and she didn't dare lift her head from Brittany's chest to show it. 'Anyway it will still be like we're kissing, the only difference is I might be kissing you in different places.' Brittany shrugged. Santana had turned beetroot red and was too ashamed to admit that Brittany's words sent a jolt of arousal coursing through her whole body until it settled between her legs.

'Uh…Still Britt, girls don't do that with each other.'

'Why?'

'Because it's not normal.' Santana sighed into Brittany's neck and hoped that her friend would just drop the subject, but she knew the blonde and she knew she wouldn't take this for an answer.

'Why?'

'Argh I don't know! It's just not ok?!' Santana felt the blonde flinch beneath her and she cursed herself a million times in her head for raising her voice. Brittany was always extra-sensitive to tone, something Santana had picked up on over the years.

'Ok….' Santana could hear the quiver Brittany was holding back and she squeezed her eyes shut to make it go away but she could still feel Brittany shift uncomfortably from below.

'Britt…I'm sorry' Santana cooed but to no avail, the blonde tilted her head in the opposite direction. She decided to try another tactic, one she would never normally go for. 'um….we can still kiss…I uh m-mean if you w-want?'

Santana was met with silence. She could hardly make out the expression on the blonde's face with the lack of light. She tried again.

'Britt?' she tried to keep her tone as soft as possible, knowing Brittany would be more likely to reply.

'That's the first time you've said that.' Brittany whispered just loud enough for Santana to hear.

'Said what?' she kept her tone light, conscious not to startle her friend again.

'Said anything about us kissing…I was starting to think you had that pen thingy from men in black and you zap yourself to lose your memory after every kiss.'

Santana swallowed deeply. It was true that she usually avoided the mornings after like the plague and she played dumb whenever the blonde tried to bring it up but she also couldn't confront it. If she talked about it then it was real…and she was making out with her best friend…and enjoying it?

Even under the shadow of darkness she still couldn't talk about it, hell she didn't even know what she would say, so she did the next best thing…she kissed her.

Brittany was immediately startled and gasped at the force of soft lips enveloping her own. It started out slow but soon turned into tongue and teeth. Santana was so engrossed in distracting the blonde that she didn't notice the hand sneaking up her stomach. It wasn't until Brittany was massaging her breast that her lips disconnected from soft pink lips.

'B-britt what are you doing?' Santana couldn't deny that it felt damn good, so good she was desperately holding back a moan. Brittany didn't answer and soon she bucked her hips up causing the Latina's legs to fall from her body and land on either side of pale hips. She bucked up again and this time Santana couldn't hold the moan back as it tore through the hot and quiet room like a steam engine.

'Jesus Brittany' she breathed into another kiss. This was fast becoming the hottest thing that's ever happened to her.

'Be my first' Brittany panted into Santana's ear as they started to build up a rhythm of grinding, something neither of them had done before. All of Santana's senses were on over drive and she was having a hard time deciphering if this was real or not. Everything was Brittany, from the hot breath in her ear to the heavy pants sounding through the room, to the hot body grinding from beneath, to the taste of sugary sweet lips..everything was Brittany.

'W-what?' Santana asked breathlessly. Did she hear right?

'Take my virginity San, I want it to be you. Please.'

Santana instantly stopped her hips from grinding and lifted her head from Brittany's neck. She felt like a bucket of nerves had been tipped over her at brittany's sweet words.

'I-I don't know what to do..' she was glad it was so dark that Brittany couldn't see her reddened cheeks. She had never felt so exposed in her life, but at the same time, so completely safe.

'Give me your hand.' Brittany said quietly and took the hand that was resting on the bed to the side of her face. 'You're shaking San.'

'A-Ah yeah I guess I'm a little nervous.' She giggled nervously followed by a loud gulp.

'It's just me remember?'

'Y-Yeah, yeah I know.' Santana felt a small smile grace her lips. Was this happening? She had dreamed about how her first time would be. She wished it would be like in the movies. She certainly never dreamed that it would be with her best friend who was a girl, but somehow in this moment she couldn't imagine it being anyone else. Brittany made her feel safe.

Santana watched as Brittany kissed the tips of her fingers on her shaking hand until she felt herself relax into the touch. Brittany gave a triumphant smile when she felt the Latina's hand still.

'Ready?' Brittany asked quietly. This was scary for her too and she sure as hell didn't know what she was doing but if she acted confident enough, maybe Santana would be able to relax a bit and enjoy it. Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's and gave a weak nod. 'We don't have to do this San.'

'I want to.' Santana pressed a soft kiss to pink lips. 'I do. Show me what to do Britt.'

Brittany felt more nerves bubble to the surface at her words. Santana had never surrendered herself so completely to her before, she didn't want to let her down, she wanted to take care of her.

With a tan hand in her own Brittany guided Santana slowly until their links hands were underneath Brittany's pajama shorts. Santana gasped at the feel of the hot wet heat surrounding her fingers. She couldn't believe she had caused this. 'mmm that feels good.' She heard Brittany moan and she instantly felt wetness pool between her own thighs.

Santana still hadn't done anything and she grew nervous when she felt the blonde remove her hand leaving her by herself.

'Britt I – '

Before she could finish Brittany had sneaked her own hand into Santana underwear. Santana whimpered and bucked her hips at the sensitive touch.

'Just do what I do ok?' the blonde said soothingly and Santana nodded quickly. 'Now kiss me.'

After several minutes of making out and soft caresses through wet heat, Brittany finally gained the courage to dip lower. She stopped when she felt Santana stop kissing.

'Do you trust me San?'

'Y-yeah, yes do it Britt.'

Brittany slowly eased a finger into Santana, burying it deep within. Santana groaned loudly and Brittany thought perhaps she had hurt her friend so she went to pull out but stopped herself when she felt the latina start to move herself up and down on her hand.

'Fuck San.'

'More Britt, please.' She panted.

Brittany instantly entered another finger and was met with a delicious moan. The sound made her heart beat faster and her fingers move quicker. She was so concentrated on the smoking hot girl riding her fingers that she didn't anticipate Santana to enter her with two fingers also.

'Omg San! Don't stop!'

They built up a steady rhythm which gradually became more rapid and frantic. Moans were bouncing off the walls and Brittany thanked god her parents were still at the neighbourhood party. Sweat was mixing together against their bodies, neither knowing which was their own.

'You're so beautiful San.' Brittany confessed after a particularly hard thrust.

'Britt something's happening, I t-think I'm gonna –'

'Let it happen San.' As soon as Santana heard those words she tumbled over the edge into a place she had never felt before, and god it was the best feeling in the world. At the sound of her moans Brittany quickly joined her, her legs shook uncontrollably as Santana collapsed on top of her.

'I love you.' Brittany breathed into Santana's ear and tightened her grip around her waist. A secret tear slid down a tan cheek only to dissolve into the crinkled sheets.

The next day when Brittany asked Santana what this meant for them now. Santana simply replied with: 'It was just sex Brittany, we're still besties for life. By the way I can't come over tonight b, Pucks invited me to the movies then we're gonna hang out with his older brother. How cool is that? You can totally tell he's going to be on the football team next year, and GUESS who will be his popular girlfriend.' She smirked. Brittany forced a happy smile.

2008: 18 years old

'Will Brittany be coming over for dinner tonight dear?' Maribel asked her daughter who was currently peeling potatoes as she leaned over the kitchen bench.

'I don't think so Mami.' The girl sighed.

'Why not? Did you invite her?'

'No…'

'Santana Lopez.' Maribel turned from chopping vegetables and faced her daughter in surprise.

'I wanted to ok! I just…Mami she has to stay here next year, and I'm going to New York…I didn't want her to be reminded of that all night by inviting her to a Lopez farewell dinner.' Santana tossed the peeled potato to her mother who caught it with experienced hands.

'Santana dear you two have been best friends since you came out of –'

'Ew gross!'

' – Of the delivery room.' Maribel gave her daughter a pointed wink. 'That girl will be happy for you no matter what.'

Santana idly picked up another potato and huffed, she knew her mother was right, like always. 'I just don't want her to feel like I'm leaving her behind.'

'She won't sweetheart, you two will find plenty of ways to keep in touch over the year I'm sure. Besides, wouldn't not inviting her to your farewell dinner kind of make her feel a bit left out sweety?'

'Ugh why are you always right?' Santana groaned and abandoned the potatoes in favour of her phone.

'Because I'm your mother.'

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Santana and Brittany headed up to Santana's room since Brittany offered to help her finish the last of her packing.

'You didn't have to do this Britt.'

'Yeah I know but I wanted to. Plus I had to make sure you packed Snuffles.' Brittany grinned and pulled out a fluffy blue dinosaur from her bag. It was the teddy she was given by her father the day she was born. She still slept with it on nights she felt lonely, nights Santana didn't sleep over.

'Britt no way I can't take Snuffles!'

Brittany just giggled and placed it in Santana's suitcase. 'Yes you can. I want you to have him, to remind you of me.'

'Like I would ever need reminding Britt.' Santana smiled but let it fall when she saw the sad look on her friend's face. She quickly moved forward and took pale hands in her own. 'B you know I'm never going to forget you right? Best friends for life remember?'

Santana didn't even realise her words were digging a bigger hole in the blondes heart. Brittany had always been in love with the Latina and she thought after they had made love that she would be able to confess her love also, but it seemed Santana had never held those feelings for her. When she had whispered that she had loved Santana that night three years ago Santana had suddenly appeared asleep. Brittany never said those words again for fear of another crack in her broken heart. So instead she watched on with a smile as Santana and Puck walked down the halls hand in hand for the most torturous years of her life. She suffered in silence because she didn't want to lose her best friend, she didn't want to lose Santana.

'Yeah.' Brittany stated abruptly and removed her hands from Santana's grasp. 'So what about Puck? Are you keeping in touch with him?'

Santana frowned. 'We broke up remember, why would I want to keep in contact with him?'

'No I remember, you wanted to ditch puck because of all the hot college guys you will meet. Right sorry forgot.' She hadn't forgotten.

'Britt what's up with you? Are you mad or something? Is this because I'm leaving?'

Brittany couldn't help but roll her eyes. How could she still not have any idea what she was doing to her? How could she still not see how much it pained her when she talked about hooking up with other guys.

'It's not that..' Brittany stated quietly, continuing to fold clothes into little packages.

'Then what is it Britt because you're really starting to freak me out?' Santana had stepped forward and shut her suitcase so the blonde would at least look at her. Brittany sighed and dropped the shirt she was holding onto the bed.

'San.' She took a deep breath. It was now or never. 'Is there anything you want to say to me before you leave? Anything about….us?'

Santana looked slightly confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Is there anything that you wished you had told me? It's not too late.' Brittany's palms were sweating so bad as she watched Santana try and figure out what she was saying. 'Last chance' Brittany whispered and she swore she saw a flash of recognition cross Santana's face. The Latina gulped before she answered.

'U-uh..I…I-I'

Brittany leant forward in hopes not to miss a single syllable.

'I'll miss you Britt-Britt.'

Brittany closed her eyes and willed the tears to go away. She had put on a brave smile for years, she could do this. When she opened her eyes Santana looked almost ashamed but she was still trying to hide it. With much more will power then she had ever used in her life, Brittany smiled and nudged her friend.

'I'll miss you too San. Come on let's get you packed.'

2013: 25 years old

'OMG we have to turn back!'

There was a synchronized eye roll from the two in the drivers and passenger seat of the small eco-friendly car. Kurt and Rachel side glanced at each other, silently telling the other that it was their turn. Eventually Rachel lost.

'What did you forget this time?' Rachel sighed in annoyance. This would be the fourth time they had to turn the car back around because Santana had 'forgotten' something, only for it to be things that she wouldn't need in the first place. They both knew however, the real reason she was making up these excuses. The three of them were on their way to the concert of the one and only Britney Spears. Now on any other occasion Santana would be jumping up and down to go see one of her child hood idols in concert, but tonight was different. Tonight one Brittany S Peirce had invited the three to see her on her tour as a back up dancer for Britney.

'A bottle of water! You know how dehydrated you can get in those mosh pits, I mean I don't want any of us to pass out, we definitely need to go back!' Santana shouted from the backseat.

'They sell water there, now sit down and shut up.' Rachel and Santana both stared in shock at Kurt's less than happy attitude. 'what? We all know why she's doing this Rach.' He whispered but it didn't evade Santana's ears. She did however, decide it wiser not to bite back and just sink back into her seat. She couldn't help how god damn nervous she was.

From what Santana had heard from the blonde over the years, since she left school she has been doing really well for herself in the performing industry. She had been starting to develop a name for herself in the dancing world and this would be her first tour with such an iconic figure.

When Santana had gotten her invitation to the event complete with a backstage pass she just about flipped her lid, she stopped herself however when she noticed two more identical envelops addressed to Rachel and Kurt. She hated herself for thinking it was going to be just like old times. Just Brittany and her.

when she left for New York Santana never thought she wouldn't see her best friend again for seven years. She always tried to go home for holidays, but found the blonde would already be on vacation somewhere else. They still kept in touch though, wrote letters, emails, facebooked each other, had endless phonecalls and late night texts, they even skyped a few times, but it was never the same as lying across Santana's bed after a long cheerio's practice and giggling about Rachel's disturbing outfits while they rubbed each others sore carves. Those were the moments Santana missed. Their communication now, although still friendly and silly, it held less depth.

But Santana was going to change this tonight. She had spent seven years without her best friend by her side and tonight that was going to be fixed. It took her five years after school to come to terms with that fact that she was gay, she guessed being in college helped her become whoever she wanted to be, because no one knew her, and honestly no one really care what she called herself. The years following that were the hardest because she actually had to start telling people. She told Rachel and Kurt first seeing as though they were roommates and they all kind of built a strong bond over the years. They were fine with it so she told some of her friends in her classes and they were nothing but nice and accepting. There was one however, the most important person, who she hadn't confessed to. Brittany. Tonight would be the night though, and she would tell Brittany that she had loved her all her life, and she wanted to be with her for every second of everyday until they had to part.

So yes, she was nervous to say the least.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the show the three friends were escorted backstage with worried expressions planted on their face. Santana was right on the tail of the security guard. She had never felt a greater pull in her life to be next to the girl she loved.

'Santana slow down. She'll be in good hands.' Kurt tried to calm the racing Latina but to no avail. He only received an over the shoulder glare. The whole performance Santana was absolutely captivated by Brittany's provocative and effortless dance moves, and it seems when the blonde finally found her in the crowd she was so captivated by the Latina that she accidently landed awkwardly after an impressive flip. She immediately stumbled to the ground and as if on cue another dancer came on stage and took her place while the show kept going. Santana's face fell when she saw the evident pain Brittany was in as she was helped off stage. she raced through the crowd with a shocked Kurt and Rachel trailing behind her.

'Kurt you saw her fall! You saw her face!' Santana yelled before she ran into the back of the guard. He glared down at her before he pointed to the door they had stopped at.

'Ms. Peirce is in there.'

At those words everything in Santana slowed down. She gripped the door handle and took a deep breath. She was about to see Brittany for the first time in seven years. Faintly she heard Rachel say that they would give her a moment alone with Brittany and wait outside. She didn't answer before she opened the door and slipped inside.

She was instantly met with a distressed blonde cradling her tear streaked face in her hands. She sat on a red satin couch while her injured ankle was elevated on the small table in front of her with ice packs taped securely around it. She hadn't noticed the Latina's presence yet.

'B-britt?' the name felt so foreign on her tongue but at the same time so right. Brittany instantly lifted her head and brown met teary blue eyes.

'S-san?'

Within a millisecond Santana had gravitated to Brittany's side. She plonked herself down next to the distressed blonde and instantly wrapped her arms around Brittany's shoulders, engulfing her in a hug and bringing her as close to her body as possible. They both sighed in relief at the familiar and missed touch. Brittany did nothing to stop the onslaught of tears which fled freely from her tired eyes. Santana only responded by pulling her impossibly closer and peppering light kisses on her forehead.

'You're going to be alright Britt, everything's going to be fine.' Santana cooed. To be honest she was trying her hardest to stay focused when the smell of Brittany's sweet soft hair was invading her senses and she could feel warm breath coating her neck. 'I'm here now.'

Brittany only cried harder at her words and Santana was racking her brains to find some golden line that would make all of her pain go away but she couldn't, and it was killing her.

'Britt, please help me, what can I do to make it better? I'll do anything.' She pleaded with a kiss to a soft cheek. She noticed that Brittany didn't look like she had aged a day. Sure she had more of a light tan to her pale skin now but that could have easily been a requirement in standing next to the always tanned Britney Spears. Santana further gazing taught her that Brittany now had her belly button pierced with a tiny pink duck. Hot and cute. Brittany was still in her costume so the Latina had full view of her toned tan legs leading up to black short shorts, an even flatter stomach than she remembered, and a bra that pushed Brittany's boobs up so much that they were nearly spilling over the leather material of her corset. But as Brittany turned her face up to answer Santana she realised her most important feature sure as hell hadn't change. Those damn incredible blue eyes.

'There's nothing you can do.' Santana hated how all the life of her bubbly friend had drained in those words. She could feel tears coating her exposed neck and her instinct to defend automatically kicked in.

'No come on there has to be something I can do? Want me to take you to the hospital and get your leg checked out? Maybe we can ask the doctor about ways for a fast recovery, get you back on stage –'

'They kicked me off the tour…I've already been replaced by one of the other girls. They said the injury would take too long to recover.' Santana squeezed her eyes shut and willed the pain in her heart to go away. How could this be happening to the sweetest girl she has ever known? 'I'm done.'

'Hell no Britt you have worked way too hard for this to be taken away from you. Who the fuck calls the shots around here? I'm gonna go introduce them to aunty Snix and then we will see who is being kicked off the – '

Santana had already made it to the door by the time she heard the choked voice calling her name.

'San please don't. I told you there's nothing you can do now. Except…'

'Except?' Santana had turned fully back to the blonde and was making her way over to the couch.

'…Just uh can you like…hold me for a bit? Maybe just tell me some stories, take my mind off it…please.' A small smile graced both their faces when the Latina took her previous spot and Brittany curled back into her arms.

'What do you want to know b?' Santana nuzzled her nose into Brittany's hair to take in her delicious scent and she hoped the blonde didn't notice, if she did she didn't mention it.

'Um I dunno…is anything new with you? I mean I know we tell each other like everything but still is there anything you haven't?'

Santana knew exactly what was 'new' in her life that she was keeping from the blonde but the thought suddenly brought back those nervous butterflies, and they had definitely bred since the last time she thought about the topic. 'Um..'

'Because I have news for you, but uh, it should be an equal trade don't you think? So you need to tell me something first.'

Santana held back a chuckle. 'Ok b that sounds fair. There is uh something I was, I was kinda meaning to tell you…'

'Yeah?' Brittany tilted her head back up to reach brown eyes but they seemed to be avoiding her.

'Yeah' Santana coughed under the blondes gaze. Dammit why did she have to forget everything that she practiced. 'uhh'. Five years she had been thinking about what she would say if this moment came. Five. Years. 'Remember when we were at school and we would have those uh…sleepovers?'

Brittany nodded.

Santana gulped. 'Remember what we would do before we went to sleep?'

Brittany's eyes suddenly went wide but she didn't dare speak. She couldn't miss this. Was this even happening?

'Well I d-didn't really tell you then but, I am now I guess…I liked doing that…a lot.' Santana coughed again. Her palms were so sweaty she was sure they were sliding over Brittany's arms, but once again the blonde didn't mention it.

'Um anyway when I left I really missed you, and I missed doing that…a-and I couldn't bring myself to do that with anyone else…'

She glanced back down to the blonde who still hadn't uttered a word since she started and took a deep breath as she was met with a look of shock mixed with love.

'I guess what I'm trying to say Britt is…I'm gay.' Holy Christ she had finally said it!

She wasn't prepared for the grin the size of Europe to spread across Brittany's face, it made her heart beat even faster.

'San that's amazing! So you're out? You've told everyone?' Brittany couldn't believe the moment she had been waiting for was finally here, Santana had finally come to terms with herself.

'Yeah! Well, I mean not EVERYONE, my parents still don't know..but other than that yes!' she watched as Brittany's face fell. 'Britt?'

'You haven't told your parents yet?'

'Well no but it's a big deal Britt, I don't know how they will react, what if they don't accept –'

'Nothing's changed has it?' Brittany whispered.

Santana was taken aback by the sudden change in tone. Brittany seemed…mad? Exhausted?

'What do you mean?'

Her question wasn't answered before there was a knock at the door.

'Babe can I come in? it's just me.' A strong male voice sounded from the other side of the door. Santana's head whipped from the door to Brittany several times as her mind went into overdrive.

'Babe?' she all but hissed in disbelief. Brittany avoided her glare.

'Guess you know my news now. I've moved on.' Brittany sighed. 'Come in babe!'

A second later the door swung open to reveal a tall dark haired man with an arm full of crutches. Santana wasted no more time on this guy before turning back to Brittany who had already unlatched the latina's arms from her body. Santana felt hurt and betrayed. She did it, she finally did it, and for what? A slap in the face.

'You've moved on? Moved on from what Britt?' she countered. Brittany just rolled her eyes, almost as though she knew what Santana would say before she said it.

'Matt can you help me?' The tall guy instantly went to her side and helped her up from the couch.

'Brittany wait I –'

For the thousandth time in her life, Brittany stopped, and she waited…

'Yes?' she breathed without turning back. Her boyfriend Matt continued to help her with the crutches.

'Britt I – hey Harry Potter? Mind giving us a fucking minute?' Santana snapped at the man still in the room, handling her girl like he owned her or something. Brittany simply sighed and Matt shot Santana a glare.

'I'll see you around San.' Brittany stated quietly as Matt gladly helped her from the room. Santana could feel someone jumping up and down on her heart, threatening to penetrate it.

'Britt wait!'

'I have been.' Brittany took one last look back at the broken girl standing tensely by the couch, her eyes still swam with unsolved problems, and secrets she couldn't share. She still looked scared. 'It's too late.'

And then she left.


	2. Live without you

2018: 30 years old

'Did you hear Santana? We're getting a new performing arts teacherrrrr.' Jeremy sing-songed as he sat down next to the Latina, who was currently buried in a pile of student files. He placed a plate of hot pasta in front of her to let his presence be known. Santana's nose instantly picked up the home cooked pasta smell wafting towards her.

'Aw you brought me lunch?' She didn't wait for the answer before she grabbed a fork from Jeremy's hand and helped herself to a generous fork full of pasta.

'You seem surprised when I bring you lunch everyday but yet you still turn up every day without having brought your own.' He cocked his head to the side in thought. 'Hmm now should I see a pattern here?' he mocked.

'Alright, alright, you know I can't resist your cooking J-man. Sure as hell is better than Lisa's.' She commented with another mouthful before she stopped herself. 'But uh…Don't tell her I said that.'

Jeremy chuckled and brought another fork into the pasta for himself. 'Your secrets safe with me, as long as you don't tell Benjamin I'm sharing my lunch with someone else.'

Santana waved her hand around with a playful scoff. 'Please Benny loves me.' She states before pushing the plate back towards Jeremy and returning to her files.

'You know if I didn't know any better I would think that you're starting to actually care about these kids with the amount of work you put into each student.'

'I've always cared about them.'

Jeremy laughed loudly which caused half of the staff room to turn their heads. 'Please, don't make me choke on my lunch.' Santana rolled her eyes and stole another bite of pasta while Jeremy was busy coughing a lung up. After a while he seemed to calm down. 'Anyway so the new performing arts teacher is coming this afternoon!' Santana didn't even lift her head and she answered in a flat tone. They had gone through about five performing arts teachers in the last six months, she definitely wasn't getting her hopes up.

'Want to explain to me why you're about to cream your pants?'

Jeremy rolled his eyes but continued to bounce in his seat. 'Becaussssse not only is ANYONE an upgrade from that wicked witch we had last term BUT she is also a former dancer forrr- wait for it…' he took in a deep breath and Santana watched his face turn all shades of red with the excitement building in his head. After a few seconds she decided to put him out of his misery.

'Hurry your shit up jer – '

'Ms Britney Spears!' he exhaled quickly. Santana's face paled instantly. What?!...no it couldn't be….could it? Memories flashed through her head of the blonde hair, blue eyed beauty who has filled her dreams every night. The girl she had to push to the back of her mind every day when she woke up because she wouldn't be able to survive the day with her smile and her laugh constantly playing in front of her eyes, but she did get through the days knowing that somewhere in the back of her mind that captivating blonde was dancing to her own music, and at any point she could reach back into her memories and dance along with her.

'Santana hellloooo? Why are you not excited by this?!'

Santana snapped out of her daydream to find a hand waving back and forth in front of her face. She shot Jeremy a glare before closing the file she had been reading and promptly standing from her seat.

'Please do not go all fan girl on her because I do not want to have to pry you away from another helpless girl. Now I have a meeting with a student soon so Stay. Out. Of. Trouble.' Santana scolded as she gathered her things.

'You're no fun.' Jeremy pouted which instantly reminded her of Brittany. Jeremy's pout however, had no power over her and she easily turned on her heel. 'By the way Miley Cyrus is not a helpless girl! She totally loved the t-shirt I made her!' he called after the retreated Latina.

'Whatever. Your pasta tasted like ass, bring Mexican tomorrow!' Santana threw over her shoulder and she faintly heard him gasp before she shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since this new performing arts teacher had arrived and Santana was still yet to catch a glimpse. Was she trying? Well that was open to debate. She may or may not have blackmailed Jeremy into having lunch in her office instead of the staff room in fear of running into Brittany. And from the bits and pieces she had heard around the school it sure as hell was definitely her Brittany. She had heard students in passing mention the 'Hot as fuck new teacher' with the 'bluest eyes I've ever seen!' and 'she's so nice!' yes definitely her Brittany.

So why was she avoiding her? Simple. She was absolutely terrified. The last time she had saw the blonde, Brittany had broken her heart, and the worst part was that it took her less than ten minutes to realise she deserved it. Brittany had known, she had known all along what Santana was trying to tell her but couldn't, she waited for years to hear something that even sounded like a confession of love, but it never came. So Brittany got fed up, and moved on, and Santana could only blame her ignorant and selfish self. She lost the only thing actually good in her life because she was too busy trying to make others believe she had a good and superior life. Brittany deserved better, and last she heard, she had found it with that big clump of meat Matt. So Santana, although it seemed like a lost cause, tried to move on too.

It took Santana another year to come out to her parents. Her mother congratulated her with open arms surprisingly. Her father was a little tougher to convince but after a couple of months he came around. It was another two years after that when she first met Lisa.

Lisa worked at the café she would go to every day after work to relax before she went home to her empty apartment to start planning her work for the next day. It took about six months of shy flirting and stolen glances before Lisa finally decided to take the reins and ask Santana out, seeing as the Latina didn't look like she was ever going to make a move. Santana was so shocked she mumbled something incoherent and nodded her head.

Lisa made her happy, they went on endless dates and by the three month mark Santana even got used to the PDA so much that she didn't even notice the glances they got. Now they live together in a dingy old apartment with a dodgy heating system but she couldn't be more pleased, and call her crazy but Santana was starting to think about marriage. Yes, she was so very happy.

A knock at her office door shook her from her thoughts. She straightened in her chair and looked at her watch. 11:30, she didn't have a meeting for another hour. Surely Jeremy wasn't here for lunch already..

'Um come in.' she called and straightened her jacket.

Slowly the door crept open. She was expecting a disruptive student to be dragged in by an unimpressed teacher, probably Mr. Linch, but instead she was met with a face that most definitely mirrored her own. Shock.

'S-San?'

Santana knew her mouth was hanging open but she couldn't find the control to shut it. Her mind was completely focused on the tall blonde who had walked into her office with legs longer than she remembered, accentuated by her long black work pants, and a confused expression planted on her face.

'B-britt?'

They both stared for a minute longer before Brittany broke the silence and began to giggle, and just like that Santana was a goner. How had she ever thought she could push this girl to the back of her mind?

'San what are you doing here?' Brittany bounced forward and Santana felt her smile grow bigger.

'Same thing you are, teaching. Well not exactly teaching more so..guideing. I'm the guidance counsellor.'

Brittany took the seat in front of Santana's desk. 'Wow I never thought you would become Ms. Pilsbury.' The blonde smirked knowing the inevitable response she would get.

'What?! Britt I am so not that tragic, I mean I'm not awkward and obsessed with curly haired beings, and I certainly don't like things clean all the time!' Santana had never been so offended in her life, and if it wasn't for the giggling blonde in front of her she probably would have let it get to her.

'Wait so you like it dirty?' Santana was shocked by the bold move and the wink that followed sent an unexpected jolt of arousal straight to her groin. No one had turned her on so quickly since, well, Brittany.

'I- uh i..why aren't you dancing anymore?' she blurted out before she could help herself. It was a question she was meaning to ask but she had figured she would ask it in a more sensitive way. The look of sadness on Brittany's face only proved her worries. She mentally punched herself in the gut for making that smile go away.

'Yeah uh well.'

Santana could tell she was uncomfortable, her pale hands were fidgeting in her lap and her brow furrowed. 'Britt I'm sorry you don't have to answer that.'

'No, no its fine. Um well when I hurt my leg when..you know.' She coughed and shifted again in her seat. 'Well they thought it was just badly sprained but uh, turns out it was fractured in three places. Doctor said they were complicated fractures, which i..didn't really understand but in the end he just told me that I wouldn't be able to dance anymore.' Brittany shrugged and returned her gaze to her fumbling hands.

'You can't dance? Ever?!' Santana was just about out of her chair with rage and shock. How could this happen? Not to Brittany! That girl loved dancing more than anything in the world.

'It's ok San sit down. I can dance, but just not at that level, and not so strenuous. Basically I just have to stick to dancing around in my room instead of on stage. But that's ok at least I got a little taste of it right?'

'Britt…'

'Really San I'm fine. But enough about me how are you going Ms. Lopez?' Santana tried to ignore the flirtatious tone in her friend's voice.

Her mind went into overdrive. Should she tell her about Lisa? I mean last time they saw each other Brittany clearly stated that she had moved on, so she did too, but now she's sitting in front of her giving her those eyes saying if we weren't at school right now I would take you on that table, and it was doing delicious things to her body.

Luckily she didn't have to make the decision because her office door flew open before she could speak. 'Hey whore I brought you your precious lun- OMG!'

Santana was out of her seat like a flash of lightning. 'Jeremy don't!'

'Y-you must be Brittany! Hi I'm Jeremy but you know you can call me J-Man, Satan here likes that for some reason.' Jeremy had already latched onto Brittany's hand before Santana could intercept. Thankfully in true Brittany fashion, she just giggled at the star-struck man and shook his hand firmly.

'Nice to meet you J-man. Um are you the person who's been leaving handwritten notes on my windscreen?'

Santana's eyes just about bulged out of her head. 'JEREMY!'

Jeremy saw the bulging eyes as the first red flag of an anger attack he had grown quite used to over the years. Without waiting a second longer he dropped their lunch on Santana's desk, mumbling a nice to meet you to Brittany and exiting before the Latina could smell his fear and pounce on him like a cougar.

'Sannnn' Brittany cooed as she stood from her chair and took one of Santana's tightened fists in her hands. Santana instantly relaxed under the gentle touch and cursed her body for still responding to the blonde after all these years. 'That wasn't very nice.'

'I didn't do anything?' she faked innocence which just caused Brittany to smile even wider.

'Did you forget how well I know you?' Brittany smirked and squeezed Santana's hand.

Forget? How could she ever forget?! Brittany had always been able to read her better than anyone, including her nosy mother, but she did so without judgement, just simple curiosity. There was even a small amount of time when they were seven where Santana seriously thought her friend could read her mind, and for some reason she thought wearing hats would help trap the thoughts from escaping.

'Yeah well, it's been a long time..' she found herself saying and watched as the flirtatious smirk drained from Brittany's face. A moment later her hand was released and she was met with coldness.

'That it has' Brittany nodded slowly, almost as if she was deep in thought as she spoke. 'How have you been? Have you…you know…told your parents?' the blonde asked hesitantly. She had been wanting to ask that question for five years.

Santana hadn't expected that question and slowly retreated back to her desk, she needed space between her and the blonde before she got sucked back into a world where she couldn't think clearly because everything was Brittany and nothing else mattered. She couldn't be in that world anymore, not when she has Lisa to look after.

She leaned up against her desk and watched Brittany look at her with careful eyes. Was there hope in there too?

'Um yep told them a few years back, I am officially and completely out of the closet.' Santana joked but she should have known the blonde to see straight through her seemingly happy smile.

'How did they take it?' Brittany stepped closer, Santana would have stepped back but there was nowhere for her to go anymore, so just this once, she thought, she would let herself be consumed in everything Brittany. The second she smelt that sugary perfume she knew she already had one foot through the door into Brittany's world, one still firmly planted in reality.

She swallowed thickly when Brittany stepped into her personal space, and if it was anyone else their ass would already be on the ground but somehow Brittany always seemed to be able to hop into her personal bubble with her without severing it and exposing her to the world.

'U-uh they ah, took it ok I guess. I mean it took some getting used to but everything's going well.' She wanted to add that she now had a girlfriend but for some reason she couldn't find it in her to say the words. 'Um how bout you? Are you still with muscles?'

Brittany smiled at the obvious distaste in the Latina's voice. 'No, Matt dumped me the day I got my x-rays back. No one wants a girlfriend who can't keep up with them though right?' Brittany laughed half-heartedly. Santana could see the underlying pain.

'He doesn't deserve you then.' She said quietly, it was only when she saw the look of adoration on Brittany's face that she realised she spoke out loud.

'and who does deserve me?' Brittany stepped closer, her breath was mixing sweetly with Santana's and both were getting light headed from the close proximity.

'Uh s-someone who can make you happy every day, even if it requires them looking like a fool.' God Santana could hardly think straight with those pink lips so close to hers. All the thoughts screaming at her to shut up were going unheard.

'And?'

'Someone who can take care of you when you're sick, even if it means skipping work.' Where was this even coming from?!

'Anything else?'

'Someone who knows you well enough to h-hold your hand when you're outside at night, because you're scared of v-vampires.' Brittany stepped impossibly closer. 'O-or someone you can feel proud to take home to your parents.'

'Hmm?' Brittany angled her head slightly so her lips were even closer to plump red ones. All of Santana's willpower left her body when she could see perfectly into those crystal blue eyes.

'Someone who will always love you.' she finally exhaled and the blonde smiled.

'Got any idea where I can find someone like that?' Brittany breathed.

Santana will always….ALWAYS…curse the damn school bell when it rang just as Brittany's lips were about to touch hers. She was so close. She had never kissed Brittany without a voice in the back of her head telling her that she shouldn't be kissing a girl. That voice was finally gone but in perfect irony now everything was working against her so she finally could kiss her.

'Fucking bell.' Santana cursed when the blonde pulled away.

'Come keep me company tonight.' Brittany asked breathlessly. It was a statement rather than a question but both knew the answer anyway.

'Ok.' and just like that Santana's plan of looking at engagement rings after work didn't seem so urgent anymore.

XXXXXXXXX

'Britt you're living in a hotel?' Santana's eyes gazed around the small hotel room. It was barely bigger than her bedroom at home. She smiled softly when she picked up the little 'Brittany' additions to the room which made it feel slightly more homey. A fluffy yellow blanket with winnie the pooh on it was carefully folded at the foot of the bed, she had turned the desk into her junk pile which was much like her desk in highschool, but the thing that caught her eye most was the small television sitting upon the back counter opposite the bed. If it wasn't for the obvious shape of a tv she wouldn't have known because it was covered completely in photographs. Santana unconsciously moved closer to inspect it and found the photos were of many different people, most of whom she had never met. How much of Brittany's life had she missed? she blushed as she caught sight of a photo of Brittany lifting her off the ground after their first cheerios win.

'Yeah well I like it here.' Brittany concluded with a shrug and bounced onto her bed. Santana had unknowingly began softly tracing over the pictures with her fingertips.

'Why? You've always liked heaps of space to move around and this place is tiny. Plus the corridors smell like someone died and they haven't gotten around to cleaning it out yet..'

'Mmhmm.' Santana turned around to find Brittany laid back on the bed with her legs dangling off the edge. 'But it's better than living all alone…at least I have people to talk to here whenever I want, even if they smell like rotten cheese…'

Santana had to bite her tongue before she opened her mouth. Her reflex words were 'come live with me then' but she knew she could never speak them. The thought of her trying to explain to Lisa why her best friend, who she also happened to be in love with, was staying with them because she couldn't stand the thought of her being alone, it was enough to make her shiver.

'Britt…I don't think it's a good Idea for you to live here by yourself, I mean it can't be safe I saw the guys that live aro – '

'Sannn.' She paused through her rant to listen to the blonde who had moved into a seating position on her bed. 'How old am i?'

She certainly hadn't been expecting that question, but it didn't really require much thought. 'Thirty. But you don't look a day over eighteen.' She winked. Omg did she just flirt?!

She let her brain relax when she heard the heavenly giggle slip from pink lips.

'Good to know, and right back at cha.' Brittany winked. 'But you're right. I'm thirty, I'm an adult, and you don't need to protect me anymore…It's not your job.'

Santana sighed and walked over to sit by her friend on the bed. 'I never saw it as a job you know, more of…I don't know…an instinct I guess. I can't really turn it off. I-I just want you to be safe..' she was fiddling with her hands and keeping her eyes planted firmly to the floor in front of her. Why had she even said all that?

After a few moments warm hands leaned over to cup her own. 'I like that you feel the need to protect me all the time. But it's been good to figure out how to protect myself, in high school I relied too much on you and that wasn't fair, I couldn't live without you back then.' Brittany exhaled with a small laugh. It only digged deeper into Santana's chest though.

'And you can now?' it was an obvious question, she didn't know why she did this to herself. Clearly Brittany was doing fine without her around constantly looking over her. A slight squeeze of her hand brought her back from her inner turmoil.

'…No not really.' She sighed thoughtfully. ' But who knows maybe one day I'll be able to order a mocha coffee without thinking of you.' Brittany chuckled quietly.

'Mocha?' Santana questioned.

'mmm your eyes.'

'Oh…' She smiled softly to herself until a thought struck her. Did this mean Brittany wanted to forget about her? Did she want to move on with her life and leave Santana in the past?

A soft hand tracing the lines in her forehead tore her attention back. 'You shouldn't frown, we can actually get wrinkles now San.'

'U-uh what's with the tv?' was the only reply she managed to come up with. Brittany took her time in turning her gaze from mocha eyes to the other side of the room. Santana watched her smile when she glanced at the tv, like she was seeing it for the first time.

'Oh, well there's only like SUPER boring channels here, so I thought I would put something up that I actually wanted to watch.' She shrugged.

Santana couldn't stop her adoring giggle. 'How do you do that?'

'Do what?'

'Make everything so..' she looked back into blue eyes. 'Simple.'

'Everything is simple. You want something? Do it.' Brittany leaned closer and Santana was sure her heart stopped dead. She was most definitely captured in Brittany's bubble again, the bubble that she had been trying so hard to avoid. 'You want to kiss someone? – '

'Do it.'

By the look of lust in her eyes Brittany didn't need much more convincing. Her lips latched onto Santana's like it was her source of oxygen and suddenly everything seemed to slow down. Almost like they had stopped time all together. Santana had never had so many sparks and emotions trying to burst through her skin all at once. She was kissing Brittany. She was kissing Brittany and Brittany was kissing her back!

Santana broke the kiss reluctantly to take a much needed breath and tilt her head to deepen the kiss. When they attached again they both moaned into each others mouths. Pale hands tangled through raven locks and tan fingers ran over tone thighs. Santana had dreampt of this, she had created so many scenarios in her head and had figured out the perfect technique to have Brittany going weak at the knees. But she forgot all that instantly because all the kisses she had conjured up failed miserably to the things Brittany was doing with her tongue. The tongue that had slipped so easily through her lips when she breathed, it was like Brittany had timed it perfectly.

'I need you.' was panted into her mouth and before she had time to register what was happening she was on her back and Brittany was trailing hot kisses down her neck.

'God Britt, don't stop.'

'Mmm wasn't planning on it.' Brittany bit lightly on Santana's ear lobe causing the girl to let out a delicious moan and squirm beneath her.

Santana regained her thoughts when Brittany started unbuttoning her shirt and quickly flipped them over. She had been wanting to please Brittany again since she was fifteen without fumbling and being a nervous mess. This was her chance and she was going to show her how far she had come. She was no longer the scared girl who didn't know what to do with her feelings, but the sexy woman who was confident in her actions.

Santana went to work on ridding Brittany from all her clothes, not stopping until she could see every inch of her friend. Her breath was taken away when she was completely naked and lying ready and waiting in front of her. She had never seen the blonde completely bare before. Even when they were younger it was always in dim or dark light, leaving much to the imagination. But now she saw everything and it made her heart beat that much faster.

'You're beautiful.' She breathed. Santana continued to leer until a hand coaxed her cheeks back into a deep kiss. She broke from the kiss after several heated minutes and began trailing hot kisses down Brittany's warm body. 'Let me make you feel good baby.' Baby. That was another fantasy of her's, calling Brittany a pet name like they were together. 'I want to show you how much you mean to me, how much you have always meant to me.'

Brittany moaned when Santana's tongue dipped into her belly button. She hadn't been this turned on in a long time and she was sure there would be a wet patch on the bed where she was lying.

'Make me yours San.' Brittany panted.

Santana had to hold back a growl at her words. Brittany was making this way better than any of her dreams. She dipped lower down Brittany's body until she was peppering kisses on the inside of her thighs. This was something she had never done before. Lisa had begged for it many times at the start of their relationship but Santana would consistently state that she just didn't like doing it. Truth be told she couldn't wait to do it, but she wanted to save another 'first' for Brittany, and this was it.

Brittany's body arched off the bed when Santana finally licked a long stroke up her warm wet folds. Santana moaned into her when her mouth was enveloped in everything Brittany. She tasted so damn good.

She continued to experiment with different strokes and pressure until a hand teased through her hair and tugged her for more. She happily complied and dove her tongue into Brittany's entrance. She smiled into warmth when Brittany let out a loud groan.

'Oh San! K-keep going you're so good!'

Pale hips began moving with her mouth and she had to hold them down to steady the girl. Brittany was tossing her hands around the bed like she didn't know what to do with them, she was desperately trying to grab onto something but nothing would make the throb go away. Santana was building her so quickly she could feel her release fast approaching.

'S-so close baby.'

Santana instantly began thrusting her tongue in and out of Brittany like she couldn't get enough. She wanted to feel Britt come into her mouth and she was almost drooling at the thought.

After a strategic curl of her tongue Brittany went still and clenched her thighs around Santana's head, keeping her in place before finally releasing her and collapsing on the bed. Santana's mouth was flooded with deliciousness which she greedily lapped up like her last meal. She couldn't fight the massive grin off her face when she crawled back up a spent body to see Brittany laying still with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Santana leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her lips. 'Go to sleep baby.'

Brittany blindly reached out for her arm and pulled Santana down to her chest. 'Hmm what about you?'

Santana chuckled at the sleepy woman. 'There's plenty of time for that later Britt. Now go to sleep my sleeping beauty.' She rested her body along Brittany's naked one and relaxed to the sound of a beating heart. She was home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana woke the next morning to an empty room. And she means empty, the desk was bare and even the photos had been taken from the tv. The only evidence that they were there at all was the little outlines of blu tack which clung to the screen. Where was britt?

Maybe she could call her? Santana searched around for her phone in her pockets but eventually she found it sitting on the bedside table. When did she put it there?

She would have picked it up straight away to call britt if a small piece of paper hadn't caught her eye. She opened it to read:

San,

I don't know whether to hate myself or hate you right now. I guess I can only really blame myself for trusting you again.

I've checked out of the hotel, you have to be out by ten o'clock.

Also Lisa called. She wanted to know why her girlfriend didn't come home last night.

She sounds like she really loves you Santana. Don't screw this one up.

Britt.

'Fuck'

**This was supposed to be a two-shot but I think it's going to turn into a three or four shot instead. I hope I haven't broken all the hearts out there but I promise brittana is endgame:) **


	3. I love you

**2035: 45 years old**

'Santana you have to come!'

'Quinn you know she won't want me there…not after what I did…'

'OMG MAN UP LOPEZ! This is BRITTANY we are talking about, you two have had this weird unbreakable bond around you for as long as I've known you. She will want you there.'

'I don't know…'

'If you don't go for Brittany, at least go for Lily. I know you guys were cl – '

'Don't.'

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. 'Look I know you're hurting ok? but just think how much Brittany is hurting right now. Her Mom was the last family she had left after her dad passed away last year. She needs you.'

'She hasn't needed me for a long time Q.'

'Just come ok? we're all going to be there.'

'I just don't want to cause any trouble for her. She's already having such a hard time I don't want to open any more wounds by rocking up to her Mom's funeral..'

'Ok first of all you're not just _rocking up to her mom's funeral, _you are going to pay your respects to the woman you loved almost as much as your own mother, and don't try and tell me you're not hurting because I know you are.' Santana huffed but she knew it was true. 'and second of all, Brittany needs someone who loved her mom just as much as she did to comfort her, and you and I both know you're the only one to do that. You're practically her family.'

'Quinn I just – '

'And thirdly I'm about to leave to pick your ass up so get ready. Ok bye!'

'QUINN! WAIT – ' beep beep beep. 'ugh.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Have you told Tyson about today?' Quinn asked hesitantly as they walked the lonely path to the graveyard. In the distance and through the falling autumn leaves Santana could make out figures huddling together wearing different shades of dark. It made her stomach coil and her hands tighten around the fabric of her dress.

'Of course I told Tyson, I tell him everything.' She snapped but Quinn didn't seem too concerned with her temper.

'That' s cute.' The blonde smiled

'Yeah well he's at school today, so I might have to leave early to pick him up..'

'S don't even start ok I know he has basketball training after school, he'll be fine. Why are you so nervous?'

Santana turned her head to give Quinn the 'you know why' look and Quinn rolled her eyes. They were getting closer now. She could almost feel the cold sadness encompassing every gravestone they passed. These places had always freaked Santana out. Why did she have to be here?!

For Brittany, that's right. Brittany needs her. She held her breath and focused on her legs to keep putting one foot in front of the other, no matter how much she just wanted to retreat back to Quinn's warm car and drive home. She watched as her black heels crunch the gravel below her feet. After a while, she didn't know how long she had walked, but that gravel ended and then she was walking on grass. Santana lifted her head to see they were almost there. The faces of people were much easier to see now. She could make out that the tall bulky man was Finn, his shoulders were slumped forward so his arms could wrap around a petite lady in front of him. Must be Hobbit.

Santana could see most of her glee friends. Of course Puck wasn't there. He had died a few years back defending his lady in a bar fight, the other guy pulled a knife and that was it. What struck Santana was that before he hit the ground he managed to take the other guy with him, she couldn't help but smile knowing he would never leave without a fight, and he didn't.

Santana froze in her tracks when her eyes landed on a familiar blonde. Even from a distance she could see the pain in those blue eyes as they trained on the coffin in front of her. Santana's feet suddenly began to move a lot faster, she didn't know what she was doing but if she wasn't wearing heels she would have been running. She needed to reach Brittany, she needed to do something, anything to help.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that Quinn tried to grab her hand but she shook it off, she needed Brittany, and Brittany needed her.

That was until she saw a tall man with dark hair drape his arm over Brittany's shoulder and pull her into his chest. Santana stopped in her tracks. Brittany still hadn't noticed her yet. Santana felt a tear roll down her cheeks when the man leant down to kiss Brittany's cheek, too close to her mouth to be friendly.

Before others could notice her presence Santana had turned on her heel and was walking as fast as she could back down the stretch she came. Quinn tried to take her hand again but Santana just snapped 'I'm fine' and kept walking. She mentally reminded herself to thank Quinn for not following her.

Santana trudged across the gravel and out of the big iron gates. She turned right for no reason whatsoever and walked the crowded footpath. She hadn't walked far at all before she reached a small park. It wasn't much but it had a swing set and monkey bars. She needed to sit down and calm herself. She was here for Brittany and it was no time to get jealous or angry, today was about being there for her.

She wiped her cheeks of tears she hadn't realised fell from her eyes and made her way over to the swing set. There was only one other person in the park, a young girl of the looks about 13 years old, idly swinging softly back and forth on one of the swings.

When Santana approached she took the swing next to the kid quietly. The girl looked up at her when she sat and Santana was struck by her baby blue eyes which contrasted beautifully with her dark black hair. The girl didn't say anything before she looked back down to her feet and kicked the chip bark on the ground. Santana noticed the girl was also dressed in black, perhaps she had the same idea as her to get away from the crowds for a bit. Gazing down to the only noise echoing through the park Santana smiled when she saw the girls shoes. They were bright pink with yellow laces and little flowers on the toes.

'I like your shoes.' Santana said suddenly. She thought she might have startled the poor girl, but oddly enough she acted as though she knew exactly what she was going to say and when.

'Dad made me wear black but mom let me sneak in my shoes because he never looks at the full outfit.' The girl said as though she had rehearsed her mother's words.

'Your mom sounds like a smart lady.'

'She is.'

They fell back into a silence. There was something about this girl that seemed so familiar and comfortable. Santana has spent years talking to youth about their life and helping them but she was still amazed when one could take her by surprise. Here was this young girl all by herself, talking to a complete stranger, and she seemed perfectly at ease.

'Just so you know I'm not some weirdo who hangs out at parks and talks to young kids.' Santana felt the need to explain herself, she did feel a little creepy. ' I'm just kind of bracing myself.' She leant forward and squeezed her own knees as if to prove her point. The girl still didn't lift her head.

'Figured. Just so you know I do karate.'

Santana couldn't help but let out a small laugh at this girl who was now lightly swinging back and forth again. 'Noted. So why are you out here all on your lonesome?' Santana asked as she pulled out a smoke and lighter from her bra, it was the only place she could put it in this dress. Normally she would only smoke if she was drinking but today had already been the most stressful day in a long time and she needed something to relax her. She turned back to the girl before lighting up. 'Do you mind?'

'Mom says smoking kills the butterflies in your stomach, and when you cough you hear their screams. So you shouldn't smoke.' The girl deadpanned. Santana froze. Some voice in her head was talking even louder than the girl in front of her and for some reason that voice seemed all too familiar. She swore she had heard those words fall from pink lips back in highschool when she first tried smoking. She didn't light the cigarette and mentally cursed herself for even thinking of smoking in front of someone so young, what kind of role model was she turning into?!

'Wow.' She breathed and tucked the lighter back into her bra.

'What?' the girl asked and she brought her swing to a stop again.

'No you just…sound like someone I know…that's all.' Santana shook her head. 'You didn't answer my question, why you out here?'

'What's your name?' the girl asked instead and Santana shook her head with a laugh. This girl was good.

'Ok I get it. Santana. Your's?' she asked. The girl didn't get to answer before another voice broke their bubble.

'Susannah?SUSANNAH?! WHERE ARE YOU SWEETY?' Santana watched the dark haired girls shoulders deflate as the lady behind Santana continued to approach. 'Susannah there you are!' Santana felt the need to protect this girl she just met and got up from her swing to meet the woman. She stopped when her eyes landed on shocked blue ones.

'B-Britt?' she stuttered.

'San?'

'You know my mom?' Susannah asked.

'your mom?' Santana's eyebrows were way up in her hairline. It all made sense now, the blue eyes, the calm demeanour, the quirky comments…this was Brittany's daughter.

'Sweety why don't you go see where your father is?' Brittany said slowly without taking her eyes off the shocked Latina.

'No!' Susannah yelled as she got up from her swing.

'Susannah…please. I'll be over in a minute.' Brittany sighed. She looked exhausted.

'Ugh fine.' Susannah marched past the two women and left them alone. Santana wasn't quite sure what to do now. After a few seconds Brittany quietly walked over to the other swing and sat down, Santana followed her lead and sat back on her own swing. There was silence for a long time. Neither could find the words to say anything.

All Santana could think about were the dark red circles around the blondes eyes and her puffy cheeks, clear signs that she had been crying for quite some time. Santana felt guilty she missed the funeral now.

'you probably have a lot of questions…' Brittany suddenly whispered.

'How are you?' Was the very first question which left her lips. She could tell Brittany wasn't expecting it. A moment later tears were streaming down the blondes face and Santana felt that pull again, this time she was quicker on her feet and in no time she had Brittany wrapped in her arms. 'Oh britt, come here.'

They stayed like that for minutes, Santana whispering soothing words and gently stroking her back.

'Thank you for coming.' Santana smiled softly and pulled back, in doing so Brittany caught a glimpse of the unlit cigarette in her hand. 'Sannn..you shouldn't smoke.' Brittany pouted.

'I know I know, kills the butterflies.' Santana was quick to stomp it into the ground. 'Better?' she asked shyly looking back up into blue eyes.

'For now.' Brittany nodded. 'Just tell me when those butterflies come back and I will be.'

'Could they ever go away?' She smiled but instantly regretted her words when she saw Brittany's face fall. Perhaps she over stepped. Brittany had a family now, she can't flirt harmlessly with her anymore. 'Sorry…um…I bet the service was beautiful…'

'Can we not talk about it? I'm just…really exhausted, I don't think I've cried so much in my life.'

Santana went to reply but a beeping phone cut her off. Brittany rolled her eyes and lifted her phone from her lap. She looked at the screen and then shut it off.

'ugh.' She sighed.

'Another person passing on their condolences?' Santana guessed, trying to make that smile come back that she knew was in there somewhere.

'No my husband. The whole funeral he was complaining about missing his flight. If he wants me he can come find me.' Santana's heart fell. She didn't want to see Brittany unhappy and if this guy was being a dick then she would be going ALL LIMA HEIGHTS!

She looked back to Brittany and her scowl faded. She was so beautiful, even with the small wrinkles starting to form in the corners of her eyes and mouth, no doubt from smiling too much.

'Your daughters just like you.' Santana smiled. 'Weird that out of all the people here I managed to find her to talk to.'

The corners of Brittany mouth began to lift at her words. 'Yeah well we were always kind of drawn to each other, I don't think you really had a choice but to find her.'

'True.' She nodded. 'Guess I'm a sucker for a pierce.'

'…Actuallly its Jenson now…' Brittany shyly corrected.

'Right. You know I have a son now?' Brittany lifted her head in shock but she had a big smile plastered on her face. 'Crazy I know, I adopted one of the kids I counselled. His name is Tyson, he had a pretty tough upbringing but he's starting to turn his attitude around these days, I'm so proud of him.'

'I'd love to meet him.'

'He'd love to meet you. I've uh b-been telling him about you…' the air began to get a little tense after that. Something changed and Santana cursed herself for going there again. The past was the past, Brittany had moved on.

'Um hows…Lisa, was it?' Brittany asked unexpectedly. She tried to act like she didn't remember the name but she could never forget that phone call she received all those years ago, the one that left her in tears from splitting her hopes apart once again.

'Oh wow I haven't thought of her in years…I told her about us the day I woke up in an empty hotel room with a note lying next to me. She was shocked and slapped me…a few times. But it was the right decision, it felt good to be with her, but it didn't feel right, you know?'

Brittany nodded slowly. 'Yeah.'

'I'm sorry by the way. I've been wanting to tell you how sorry I am for so long, but I couldn't get a hold of you and then one day I heard you were engaged…so I just stopped.'

'I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have just left that day. I should of stayed and talked to you about it…I was just so mad at myself.' Brittany buried her head into her hands in frustration.

'I get it. I deserved it.'

'BRITTANY! COME ONNNN I'M GONNA BE LATE!' a loud male voice echoed through the empty park. Santana and Brittany turned their heads to see the tall dark haired man from earlier waiting at the gates.

'That's my cue.' Brittany sighed as she got up from the swing. Santana noticed she wasn't quite as quick with her movements as she used to be, but still graceful. 'It was really good seeing you again San, you still look amazing.' She smiled gently and turned to the exit.

'Wait Britt!' Santana grabbed her arm. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing but she couldn't just let her walk away again, not again. 'Um can I, c-can I h-have your uh…Number? You know just for like…um.'

Brittany smiled wide. 'Definitely.' She nodded and took Santana's phone to type in her number. 'Now I have to go talk to my daughter because apparently our little chat about stranger danger didn't quite stick.' She laughed. There was that smile. 'I'll see you around San.'

'Bye…' Santana whispered as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

ToBritt3: You look amazing too by the way:)

FromBritt3: Are you busy tonight? Susannah has dance class so I was going to watch movies way too young for me and eat food way too bad for me. Little mermaid and pizza?

ToBritt3: I'll bring the ice cream:)

**2050: 60 years old**

'Rhys sweety are you sure there is nothing else you will need? I uh OH YOU HAVEN'T GOT A DOORMAT!'

'A doormat?'

'Yes, yes I know how you kids party and can you imagine what will be trudged through your room if you don't have –'

'Mom…Stop ok.' Rhys softly held his mother's hand and tugged for her to come closer. Santana sighed dramatically before giving in to her son and relaxing into his embrace.

'I'm sorry sweety, I'm just really going to miss you. All my babies are leaving me.'

Rhys hugged his mother tighter and kissed the top of her head. He had always been very tall as a kid, by the time he was fourteen and Santana adopted him he was already a good head and shoulders over her.

'Hey come on, you're going to see me all the time. We all come home on the holidays, and Emily will be back from Germany in just over a month.'

'Mmm I guess.' Santana sighed into her son's chest.

'I'll call you every night, promise.'

Santana pulled away and waved her hand around in disapproval. 'No, no that's not necessary. You're young go out and enjoy yourself, you don't need to be checking in on me every five minutes I can look after myself.'

Rhys smiled softly at the old woman racing around the kitchen trying to make herself look busy. He knew this was just her way of staying strong for him, because if she stopped for a second, she would burst into tears.

'I know you can look after yourself, but that doesn't mean you should have to.' He dropped his suitcase at the door and took a seat at the kitchen counter, watching as Santana hurriedly made a sandwich, her aged hands moving nervously over the table.

'I'll be fine Rhys, they breed them tough where I come from in –'

'I know' he chuckled 'Lima Heights Adjacent.' Santana winked at him with a smile and packed his sandwich into a brown paper bag. 'I uh…called Brittany earlier…'

The bag fell from her hands and landed on top of the counter. 'What? Why? Rhys…'

'Look hear me out ok.' he quickly moved around the table and took Santana's trembling hands gently in his own. 'You miss her, I know you do I can see it on your face every time one of you has to hang up the phone.' He watched his Mothers eyes shyly drift to her feet. 'Her daughter is driving her over, they should be here soon.'

'Rhys…' She warned.

'I don't want you to be alone today alright? I see how lonely you are…'

Santana sighed dramatically. 'You know boy if you weren't so damn adorable I would be chasing you around this house right now.'

'Like you could catch me' he smirked. Rhys knew just what to say to get his mother fired up, it didn't really take much either.

'One' Santana warned with a cheeky smirk. '…two'. Rhys slowly stepped back from the counter with his own smirk in place. He kept one hand on the bench for something to push off of. '…THREE!' Santana shuffled as fast as she could and just missed gripping his shirt before he bolted around the table to the lounge room. 'Just because you're moving to college doesn't mean you can start being cheeky mister!' Santana yelled while trying to hold back her giggles.

'And here I thought Snix was just a distant memory.'

Santana turned her body around to the familiar voice. When she saw the tall beautiful woman standing in her doorway her heart managed to skip a beat. She hadn't seen Brittany for months but it felt like years. All the worries of being alone in a big house by herself until the holidays suddenly vanished when Brittany flashed that warming smile. It melted her insides and she found she had to hold onto the counter to stop her knees from collapsing.

'She returns when I need her.' Santana laughed nervously. She hoped she could have cleaned up a bit more before her friend arrived. 'Um come inside.'

'Actuallyyyy.' Brittany shuffled her feet from side to side. 'It's such a lovely day outside I thought we could go for a walk? I saw a beautiful lake on my way over so…'

Santana smiled. 'Did you happen to see the ducks too?' She asked knowingly, watching the blonde's smile grow.

'Maybe.' Brittany winked and Santana's heart skipped again. If she kept this up she wouldn't make it to the lake at all. 'Come on San, it's so sunny outside!'

'Ok, alright! I'm coming.' Like she would ever say no. 'Oh hold on I have to wait for Rhys to –'

'No, no, no!' Rhys suddenly came bursting out of the lounge room with his hands waving around like a lunatic. 'Don't worry about me, Tyson will be here to pick me up in like ten minutes I'll be fine! You two go have fun!' Santana eyed her son curiously. He was up to something, she knew that much, and judging by the smile on his face she could take a guess at what.

'I know what you're up to.' She whispered in his ear when she hugged him goodbye. He was too busy guiding the two women out the door and into the sunshine to answer. When they were outside Rhys bent down and gave his mother a loving kiss to her forehead.

'Have fun mom, you deserve it.' He smiled.

Santana shyly looked over her shoulder to see if Brittany was within hearing distance. She was leaning down smelling the lilly's she had planted in her garden a few years ago. Santana smiled warmly and turned back to her son.

'I'm nervous.' She confessed. This was the first time seeing Brittany since the blonde had split from her douche of a husband. Rhs bent over and took her head in his big hands.

'You know a very wise woman once told me that nerves are only there to remind you that you still feel something, once they're gone, you know you don't really care anymore.'

Santana's heart swelled as her own words were relayed back to her. How did she get so lucky to have the best family in the world? She wouldn't change her kids for the anything.

'Thankyou.' She whispered and tried to will the tears away.

'Hmm.' He tilted his head over his mother's shoulder and then pulled her in for a hug to whisper in her ear. 'Go get her mom.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'So uh…how's Susannah?' Santana asked nervously. She was walking next to Brittany as they traced around the glistening lake and every so often their hands would brush against each other causing a blush on both their faces.

'She's good, they set a date today, my little girl is getting married next fall.' Santana watched a happy smile grace Brittany's features and wished she could see that smile every damn day.

'they're all growing up.' Santana sighed in wonderment as Brittany stopped to pick a daisy.

'So are we.' The blonde said quietly and brought the daisy up to Santana's nose to smell.

'Mmm growing old yes, but not growing up.' She winked and Brittany chuckled.

'I still feel like I'm sixteen some days…until I try to go down into the splits without warming up and my body is quick to remind me just how old I am.' She laughed but Santana's mouth was just about on the floor.

'You can still do the spilts?!' she gasped.

'Yeah, it's just muscle memory.' Brittany shrugged. Santana tried to push away the inappropriate thoughts rushing into her head. Would she ever not be attracted to Brittany? She hoped that day would never come.

'Well I wish I was as fit as you Britt.' Santana said as they reached a wooden bench sitting on the grass a few metres back from the edge of the lake where ducks were floating around aimlessly.

'Are you still smoking San?' Brittany asked with an obvious warning in her tone as they took a seat on the bench. Santana played with her fingers nervously in her lap. She couldn't lie to her, but she couldn't say it either. Santana was embarrassed, she's tried to quit so many times but it's just so hard. Sometimes she just needs to relax a bit. Is that so bad? 'Sannnn. Please stop.'

'I'm trying Britt, I promise.' She looked up into those sparkling blue eyes and tried to convey her honesty. Brittany nodded thoughtfully. A second later Brittany had both of Santana's hands tightly clasped in her own on her lap. She shuffled closer so they were easier to hold.

Santana was just about winded from the unexpected but completely welcomed gesture. 'Britt?' she questioned but by no means wanted her to let go. Brittany didn't take her eyes off the ducks when she answered.

'You can't smoke If you can't use your hands.'

Santana smiled. She knew Brittany would have to let go sooner or later, but she was happy to let her brain think that for now, she didn't need anything else in the world but the beautiful woman next to her, squeezing her hands every so often as if to remind Santana that she was still here. Like she could ever forget the burning sensation her hands were leaving on her skin.

They watched the ducks dip and glide for hours before the sun began to fade. Brittany had held her hands the entire time and Santana made no move to retract them. Every now and then a pale thumb would rub over the back of her hand and she would hold her breath as to not interrupt the feeling.

When Santana noticed little goosebumps breaking out over the blondes skin she knew they would have to go back to the house soon. Brittany was only wearing a yellow summery dress and a light pink cardigan. She wanted to stay like they were for ever and ever but she didn't want Brittany to freeze to death. So reluctantly, after she had memorized every crease of the blondes hand, she let go and stood up.

'Come on Ms Pierce, it's getting a bit cold out.' She held out her hand to help her friend up and Brittany gladly took it with a smile and a nod.

'It feels so good to be a Pierce again.'

'You were always a Pierce in my mind Britt.' Santana smiled. 'What are you doing tonight?' she asked smoothly.

Brittany contemplated this for a moment as they began to walk back home. Santana was quietly holding her breath again because Brittany had never let go of her hand since she helped her up, and she didn't want to draw attention to it. 'Hanging out with an old friend.' Santana's face fell and her hand loosened slightly.

'Oh…Anyone I know?' she tried not to show her hurt but she knew when it came to Brittany it was a lost cause, she couldn't hide anything from her.

'Mmhmm I'm not sure, she's a little crazy, sometimes she even refers to herself as Snix.' Brittany smirked and Santana laughed loudly, instantly tightening her hand again.

'I don't know she sounds pretty cool to me.'

**2070: 80 years old**

Beep… beep….. beep

'How are you feeling today Mrs Lopez?'

Brittany heard the distant voice. Was it morning already? What day was it?

'Can you open your eyes for me sweety?'

There was that voice again. The nurse, Brittany decided. She slowly opened her eyes.

Beep …beep… beep.

'How are you feeling Mrs Lopez?'

Brittany opened her eyes as far as she could to look up at the nurse smiling down on her. She wished that damn machine would stop beeping. It drove her nuts. It was like her alarm clock was continuously going off.

'Santana?' she asked. It's all she needed to say, all the nurses on the ward have grown to understand what she wants whenever she wakes up…or goes to sleep…or eats a meal…or sees a bird out the window.

The nurse nodded knowingly. 'Santana is fine, she's still sleeping though, I can take you over there later if you want. Perhaps after lunch?'

Brittany nodded weakly. 'What –' she took a breath and her heart monitor beeped louder for a second. The nurse patiently waited for her to relax before she continued. 'What…is..your name?' she breathed. She had never seen this nurse before.

'My names Brittana. I'm filling in for Carole today. I finish at one but I'll be back later on for night shift.' She smiled.

'Br-Brittana? That's a -' breath '…nice name.' Brittany adjusted herself slightly in the bed and tried to keep her eyes open to talk to the nurse. She didn't want to be rude and fall asleep on the woman.

'Yeah it's definitely different.' Brittana laughed. 'My mother named me after these two babies she nursed a long time ago.'

'Mmm…' Brittany breathed. She couldn't fight it, her eyelids were already closing.

'Alright sleepy head I'll leave you be. How about I come wake you up later so you can go see your wife for a bit before her therapy?'

Brittany slowly nodded, her thoughts already drifting back to her dreams. When she couldn't be with Santana it was her favourite place to be, because her dreams were full of the two of them. Laughing, singing, playing, and holding each other. The best times of their lives on repeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany woke when she felt a shaky hand coasting over her forehead. By the instant warmth that spread through her body she knew exactly who it was. Santana. She opened her eyes quickly to see Santana perched on the side of her bed breathing heavily with a lopsided smile on her face.

'S-san what are you doing? Where are your machines?' Brittany looked around to notice it was dark. It must be night again. She watched as the frail woman before her tried to catch her breath. Brittany always cursed herself for not helping Santana quit smoking sooner.

'I needed to see you again, you know I hate sleeping without you.' Santana coughed before bringing a dirty blue dinosaur out from behind her back. 'Snuffles doesn't keep me warm anymore.' She pouted.

Brittany smiled as best she could manage and shuffled along her bed to make room for her wife. Santana eased herself gently into the hospital bed and snuggled into Brittany's side, careful not to tangle in any of her leads. Brittany brought the blanket back over both of them and wrapped her arms around the frail Latina.

Beep …beep… …beep.

'I…missed….you.' Brittany breathed.

'Me.' Cough. 'too'.

Brittany could feel her eyelids drifting closed again. She had never felt more warmth than she did with Santana snuggled into her and gripping onto her gown like she never wanted to let go. She trailed her hands soothingly up and down Santana's back and found comfort in the shallow breaths hitting her neck repeatedly.

Beep…beep…beep

She could feel her heart pick up its rhythm ever so slightly. She allowed it to happen, it made her feel alive again, like she always felt around Santana.

'Hummm hum hum…' cough, breath. 'hummm…hummm hum….' Santana sung quietly and Brittany closed her eyes, Santana's voice calming the beat of her heart and all the muscles in her body relaxed into her wife's grasp.

'I love' breath 'you baby.' Brittany breathed and turned her head ever so slightly to place a tender kiss on aged humming lips. Santana smiled into the kiss and shifted impossibly closer to her wife, nuzzling into her neck. She found Brittany's hands under the blanket and held them tightly in her own.

'I-I love you too Britt. Always baby.'

With that Brittany squeezed Santana's hands and let the warm breaths on her neck carry her back to her dreams. Santana fell asleep to the fast beat of her wife's heart. It reminded her of watching the blonde dance when they were younger, and feeling the beat of the music course through her body and make her feel like she was floating.

Beep...beep…beep…beep…beep…beep..beep.. .

Brittana looked up at the room board and saw room 10 light up with its alarm going off. Room 10, room 10, whose room - BRITTANY!

She sprinted from the nurses desk down the corridor calling out for assistance to any nurse within hearing distance. When she reached room 10 she burst through the door and stopped at what she saw.

First she looked at the heart monitor next to the bed. It flat lined.

….

She rushed to the side of the bed and instantly choked back a sob at what she found. Brittany had one arm wrapped around Santana and Santana was nuzzled so close into her body they almost looked like one. Her other hand was clutched tightly to her chest with Santana's hand encompassing it. The Latina's usual heavy and laboured breathing had stopped. It wasn't slow, it just stopped, she wasn't breathing.

Brittana looked over the women's faces curiously. They just looked like they were sleeping, and if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn they both had small smiles gracing their lips, barely there, but smiles none the less.

She felt silent tears fill her eyes at the sight of pure love in front of her. The other nurses had talked about the couple, but she only just realised how special they were.

She breathed in shakily as she heard racing footsteps rushing down the corridor, and watched the two peaceful women. 'Well I'll be damned…'


End file.
